Birthday Surprises
by Tarafina
Summary: FM Radio: "What, uh... What're you all doin' here?"


**Title**: Birthday Surprises  
**Category**: CSI: NY  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Pairing**: Lindsay/Don  
**Prompt**: #9 - Light  
**Word Count**: 881  
**Summary**: "What, uh... What're you all doin' here?"

**_Birthday Surprises  
_**-1/1-

They nearly fell through the door, attached at the lips, arms wrapped around each other tightly, bursts of light laughter escaping them as they nearly tripped over each other. She stripped his jacket off his shoulders, dropping it to the floor, and kicked the door closed behind them before burying her face in the crook of his shoulder, mouth diligently marking his neck. His hands found her hips, fingers gripping tightly, sliding beneath her shirt to feel warm, soft skin. This was one helluva birthday present and he knew it was only going to get better. He'd put off any engagements with friends or family until tomorrow just because she gave him a wink this morning, promising him a present that night that would knock all the others right out of the running.

He felt her fingers tickling his chest as she undid each button of his shirt, her teeth nibbling him in the exact spot that always made his knees weak. He was a homicide detective, hard as they come, so he never told her something _soft _like that, but that smirk she always gave him and the way she ground her hips into his as she did it let him know that she _knew _whether he told her or not. He slid his hands further up her back, tracing the curve of her spine, making her breath catch and her body lean into him further. His fingers found the clasp of her bra just as hers found the buckle of his belt. But before things could get much more interesting, the lights suddenly flicked on, flooding the room. Flack looked up abruptly, eyes thinned slightly, to see a crowd of people in his living room he really hadn't been expecting.

Stella stepped forward, expression rather stunned. "Surprise?" she hurrahed flatly.

"What, uh... What're you all doin' here?" he asked, brows raised high.

"We were throwin' you a surprise party, bud," Danny said, walking closer. "Looks like Montana beat us to it though..."

Don looked down at his half-dressed companion and quickly pulled his hands out from beneath her top, drawing her shirt down to cover herself. "Yeah, uh..." His brow furrowed. How the hell was he supposed to explain _this _away?

"I think it's a little late for any believable excuses," Mac said, expression unreadable. "How long?"

Lindsay sighed. "Eight months."

"Linds..." Flack sighed.

"What?" She shrugged. "There's no point in lying now. I don't think saying this was a one-night thing would make it look any better."

He frowned but knew she was right. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably "Sorry Mac, it just... sorta happened."

Lindsay nodded, but didn't seem to be paying her boss much attention as she diligently started doing up the buttons of Flack's shirt.

"How does it 'sorta happen' for eight months?" Danny wondered, crossing his arms over his chest tightly.

Don frowned, lifting a shoulder. "Well, there was a dinner and some conversation and..." He waved a hand around. "Things clicked, we clicked, so... We tried it out and we... liked it."

"God, you sound like you're talking about a stereo or something," Lindsay chastised, amused.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, smiling genuinely and drew her in close before kissing her hair. "Ah, you know I love ya, Monroe."

She rolled her eyes lightly, arms circling his waist and head falling to his chest.

"You know you won't be able to work with each other as partners anymore, right?" Mac said, with a small frown.

Their expressions fell some but they nodded understandingly.

"Well," Stella exclaimed to ease the tension. "I think maybe this surprise party can be moved to tomorrow in the break room, huh?" She clapped her hands together before moving to grab a few things from the table.

Danny picked up the cake and nodded his head before reaching out and slapping Don's shoulder in a reassuring manner.

Sheldon and Adam gave them teasing looks before filling their arms with a few party things like funky hats, paper plates, plastic cutlery and Styrofoam cups.

"Have fun," they called back jokingly.

As they walked down the hall, Flack could hear them singing a crude version of Happy Birthday.

Mac was all who was left and he gave them both a rather stern look for a moment before saying. "As long as you're happy and this doesn't interfere with work..." He nodded. "Then I'm happy for you."

Lindsay breathed a sigh of relief and Don reached out a hand to shake Mac's.

With a slight smile he walked toward the door. "You uh, want me to turn out the lights again?" he asked with a teasing lilt to his voice.

Don grinned. "Yeah, please."

Shaking his head slightly, Mac did so, closing the door behind him.

With a grin, Don turned back to Lindsay. "Now where were we?"

"I think I had a very special gift for you, Detective Flack..." Lindsay replied, voice low and seductive.

"That right?" He smirked, running his hands up and down her back. "Well where is it?"

"Follow me," she said, taking his hand in hers and walking toward the bedroom, hips swaying.

He already forgot all about the surprise party that never really was; he had much better surprises in mind.


End file.
